This invention relates generally to a contact light emitting device, a method of manufacturing thereof and a contact input apparatus using thereof and more particularly, to a contact light emitting device, the method of manufacturing thereof and the contact input apparatus using thereof, capable of emitting a photo image of surface pattern of a contacted object upon contacting the object which acts as a ground and converting and outputting the emitted photo image to image signal such as an electrical image.
As a prior art, there is "an input apparatus using a fluorescent material" filed by the present application on May 19, 1997 as the Korea Patent Application No. 19282.
The input apparatus disclosed in the above application includes a metal electrode, a PN junction diode, a transparent conductive layer, an adhesive layer and a fluorescent film on a substrate formed with glass materials. The fluorescent film is formed with luminance material and is inputted with a various image pattern such as letters, figures, straight line, curve, etc., on the fluorescent film by way of pen or the like.
The fluorescent film is emitted to an image pattern inputted by way of a pen and the emitted light is converted from photo signal to the electrical signal through the PN junction diode. That is, the input signal is converted and outputted with the electrical signal after converting the input image pattern to photo signal.
However, it is possible to input surface pattern by way of the input apparatus. In other words, the input apparatus disclosed in the above application can input information by way of pushing and moving the pen to the flashing body film but cannot input information just by pushing the film. The input apparatus disclosed by the application thus cannot be used for recognition of fingerprints.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problem and it is an object of the present invention to provide a contact light emitting device by which an image of contacted area as well as an exact rough surface of contacted area can be lively expressed and generated in a light emitting image just by touch or contact to the light emitting apparatus.